Family Reunion
by somanyfandom
Summary: Another Hermione goes to a family reunion. I hope to be original. EWE Rated T for swearing and because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Reunion**

 **Hello... *awkward silence***

 **Uh... i know this isn't something original but I wanted to give it a try. I hope it turns out to be good... Please let me know what you think**

 **~ Somanyfandom**

1.

With a sigh took Hermione Granger the invitation from the dining table and started reading. When she was finished she threw it across the dining room against the window overlooking the small pond in the garden. It came down on the ground with a loud thud.

You may be asking what invitation could be so terrible to trow it across the room. Well, I'll explain it to you. This 'invitation for the hell on earth' as Hermione liked to call it, was in fact an invitation to a family reunion send by her beloved aunt Penelope. Hermione had always despised her aunt and she knew, although her aunt tried to hide it, that the feeling was mutual. Actually, when she thought about it Hermione came to the conclusion that she despised most of her family on her mother's side. Besides from her grandparents, parents, two cousins and one uncle she hated them all. Why does she dislikes them so strongly you wonder. To make a long story short: bullying. They had always bullied her when she was at family gatherings; because she hadn't had as many friends as Kaitlin had, she wasn't as beautiful as Alexis, she wasn't as good at sports as Michael was, she didn't had a musical talent like Marc. In the eyes of (most) members of her family she was just a plain, boring bookworm who wasn't special and a huge dissapointment to them. Knowing this it is hardly a surprise that she reacted so extreme at the unfortunate piece of paper.

With a groan at herself for her outburst came Hermione out of her chair and went to pick up the invitation and put it on the table with the rest of the mail. She would look at it again later. Now she needed to do the thing she was so good at, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Reunion**

 **OMG I just opened my email and I already had 17 messages of people following/favouriting(is that a word) me/my story! It may seem like that is not much, but to me it means so much. I had a really shit day yesterday and while I was making homework I got a breakdown, so my mother suggested that I stopped and did something else instead. That's why I started making this and I liked how it turned out so I decided to post it. Now I have this great response and it makes me so happy and ajjdjdbsnj.**

 **JUST THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO DECIDED TO READ/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW MY STORY IT MEANS SO FREAKING MUCH TO ME!**

 **I also realised I forgot a disclaimer, oops. I make on now and this one goes for the complete story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, I just borrow JK her stuff to make fan fiction.**

 **Okay, I needed to say this. Now on with the story**

2

'But muuum, why do I need to go? I don't want to and I bet the family will be a lot happier if I am not present.' Hermione Granger was currently at her parents house to pick them up and drive with them to 'the hell on earth' aka family reunion. Her mother had made her come with them and Hermione wasn't happy about that at all. When her parents were finally all packed, they took a lot with them for only a weekend in Hermione's opinion, they placed the suitcases in the trunk of her car and stepped in the car. And after John Granger had given his daughter the address of the hotel they were staying at during the reunion they drove off.

After an almost two hour drive Hermione parked the car in front of a big manor. Although the building was beautiful she felt a light shiver down her spine, she didn't like manors. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and got out of the car to help her parents with the suitcases. As soon as she closed the trunk of her car she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw her entire family standing on the parking lot of the hotel watching her. She groaned, took another deep breath and started walking towards them. When she reached her grandparents she gave them both a big hug. ' Grandma! Grandpa! I've missed you both so much.' 'We've missed you too, my dear' answered her grandmother. Hermione smiled at her her and gave her another hug. When she stepped away from her grandparents to greet the rest of the family she got almost knocked of her feet by two very excited cousins. 'Lucas! Alyss!' She gave them each a big hug. 'Hermione! It's been so long since we've seen you! We have missed you. My, you have changed. In a good way I mean' started Alyss. Hermione laughed at her cousin. 'I have missed you too. And if my eyes are still working properly I am nit the only one who has changed' she gave them both a wink. 'We will talk later, I am going to say hi to the others'

'Hello everyone, long time no see', she got a few mumbled hello's in response but it seemed that her family wasn't very keen on talking to her. Mumbling under her breath she walked back to her parents and picked up her suitcase. 'Is it okay if go inside and check in already? I want to call Draco before the dinner starts.' 'Yes sweetheart, we will catch up with your grandparents a bit first but you can go' her mother answered. Hermione turned to Lucas and Alyss, 'I am going to check in. Have you done it already?' They both shook their heads. 'Then shall we go together?' 'Yes, then we can catch up a bit before the dinner starts and we have to talk to the devils' Lucas replied. After that they picked up their suitcases and walked happily chatting into the hotel.


End file.
